


Bad days - Neil

by thisisnotourlasthunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bad Days, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Soft Andrew Minyard, soft, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt
Summary: Neil has been hunted by his nightmares for many days and he has been fighting sleep until Andrew has enough of it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Bad days - Neil

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Panic attack, Nightmares, Mentions of Nathan and Evermore.

It was a bad day for Neil, he had woken up sweating and breathing heavily in the middle of the night by memory flashes of his time on the run and his father's violence two days ago and was unable to go back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the memories would flood his mind and after two tries to fall asleep with no memories the night before with no success, he decided to stay awake, the sleepiness and the memories were giving him a hard time. He had acted as if everything was alright and that he was just lost in thought , as the other foxes would say, since they had a big game against the Breckenridge Jackals later that day, but in reality he couldn't keep his mind off from the memories. 

The foxes were together in the stadium as they waited for the arranged hour to hit the road. The upperclassmen and Nicky were chatting about what the team should do for spring break this year, Aaron was beside them but he obviously couldn't care less about it. Kevin was on the other side of the room with the freshmen going over their notes on Breckenridge, the freshman acting as if they were in middle school screaming the answers to Kevin's basic questions. The noise was too much for Neil as his nerves urged him to get out from there and run away from his problems, Andrew sat beside him, shoulders touching to help Neil stay grounded.

"Alright everybody," Wymack says as he suddenly appears from the room, causing Neil to flinch a little at the surprise, but no one other than Andrew notice this. "Get your butts moving or-"

"You'll sign us to a marathon" The foxes finish with an eye roll.

"That's correct, now go!" He yells making Neil flinch harder, unnoticed by the other foxes, but this time Wymack catched it. As the other foxes left the room leaving him, Neil and Andrew alone, Wymack approached them close enough for Neil to see him eye to eye, but far enough so he doesn't feel cornered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-" he starts but cuts himself, he was done lying. "Its a weird day, but I'm gonna be better in court"

"Alright, I trust you. But if I see you are too far away inside your head, I'm taking you out. You understand me?"

"Yes coach"

"Alright, now hurry to the bus"

\---- one and a half hour into the bus ride ----

Neil's sleepless nights ware finally pulling on him, he had been able to battle his heavy eyelids for an hour, afraid of what his mind would reveal as soon as he closed his eyes. It had been easy at first, but now even opening his eyes for a blink was difficult. He kept pinching himself, but slowly he started pinching softer, not having enough energy. Neil knew he should sleep, he would do no good to the foxes if he passed out of exhaustion in the middle of the game, but he prefered that to his nightmares.

"Just go to sleep Junkie" Andrew said beside him with an eye roll (it had been months since they started sitting together on the bus rides) as he had been witness to Neil's stubbornness.

"I can't," Neil responded in a low voice almost impossible to make out. 

Andrew hated seeing Neil like this, broken and scarred, too tired to even try to run. Andrew would prefer that Neil had the urge to escape, rather than to be afraid to close his eyes and rest.

"Yes or no?" Andrew finally said.

"Yes" Neil said in a yawn. 

Andrew gently tugged Neil from his shoulders and pulled him down until he was laying, his head resting in Andrew's lap. Neil was still scared of the images that would appear once he closed his eyes. Even if he was awake, he remembered Riko and the Nest, how he had to withstand every cut and kick he received, resist the pain and exhaustion of keeping sane long enough to go back to his team. He can hear himself screaming from the pain, sometimes causing him to faint because it was too much for him. He can remember how everyday he had to remind himself why he had to keep fighting, why he was doing it. He could also see the events on Baltimore. He sees Lola's smile as she pressed a knife through his face and body, can feel her mouth on his as she told him how much he looked like his father, he can feel the scar on his face, he can feel it tingling, a reminder of the seething pain he was in when Lola pressed the-

His train of thought was forced to a stop as soon as he felt Andrew's fingers curling in his hair, massaging his scalp. Neil reached for Andrew's free hand and once Andrew let him take it, he tangled their fingers together just before giving in to sleep knowing that Andrew would keep him safe.

The upperclassmen and Nicky, were always invested on seeing what cute scene happened with the pair, and this was no exception. They had seen how Neil battled to stay awake during the bus ride and even is they wanted to intervene, especially Kevin who was worried that Neil would collapse on the court and he wouldn't be able to play, but they knew better, if they cornered Neil, they would cause him a panic attack and Andrew would kill them, even if Neil didn't have a panic attack. So they just looked back at them to see what happens. As soon as the upperclassmen plus Nicky saw how Andrew had pulled Neil to his lap and how Neil had fallen asleep, they had to physically stop themselves for cooing, except for Aaron who couldn't care less and Kevin, who was just glad that Neil would be rested enough to play. Andrew, sensing their stares threw them a death glance until they turned their heads.

An hour or two later, Andrew felt how Neil started breathing heavily and slightly shifting in Andrew's lap as his nightmares began. Andrew tightened his hold on Neil, pulling him closer. Neil awoke and startled as he quickly sat up, he jerked his head from side to side as he looked around nervously. Andrew lifted his hands to stop Neil and placed it on his cheeks, he gently moved Neil's head, forcing him to meet his gaze. Once Neil's vision cleared and he finally realized that Andrew was neither Riko, Lola, his father or anyone associated with him and that he wasn't in danger. He was with his Andrew, the man that had promised him to keep him safe, the man that had told Neil that he wasn't a run away, the man that had given Neil the keys to his house and his car, the man that had trusted him enough to let Neil into his damaged heart, the man that trusted him enough to let him kiss him and touch him. He was safe.

"Yes or no?" he asked groggily, as he let himself relax and let go of the tension that had been formed on his shoulders.

"Yes" Andrew replied. 

Neil leaned to Andrew and gave him a short but tenderly kiss, completely opposite from the rough and passionate kisses they are used to. Neil then pulls back and lays back down to Andrew's lap, with no hesitation, Andrew returns his hands to both Neil's hair and to intertwine with Neil's. Neil brings both of their hands to his lips and kisses the back of Andrew's. 

"I hate you" Andrew said half heartedly.

"I do too, Drew" Neil says sleepily with a small smile before drifting off.

"389%" Andrew replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are gladly accepted and cherished.  
> Also, depending on how this goes, I might post the one I wrote for Andrew.


End file.
